1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a touch panel and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of touch input devices have been widely used in electronic products. For example, a mobile phone or a tablet PC utilizes a touch panel as an input device, and a user may easily touch on a surface of the input panel with hands to give commands, or slides on the surface of the touch panel to operate a cursor or perform handwriting input.
In general, touch panels are divided into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, ultrasonic touch panels, infrared touch panels, etc. A traditional touch panel includes two plates, and sensing units, sensing wires, and an insulation layer formed on the plates. The plates are usually made of a transparent material, such as glass. The sensing units are utilized for sensing touch inputs of a user, and the sensing wires are connected with the sensing units to transfer input signals detected by the sensing units to a processing circuit. The sensing units are usually made by a transparent material. The sensing wires are located on a border of the plate and are usually made of a metal material.
The two plates are bonded in the border of each plate by utilizing a bonding material. Since the bounding material is generally a transparent material and a material of the sensing wires is a non-transparent material, the bounding material may not hide the insulation layer and the sensing wire. When the user views the touch panel from a side of the touch panel, the user may still view the insulation layer and the sensing wire. For solving the unsightly problem, the prior art is required to dispose an additional border in a cover, and when the touch panel is assembled in the cover, the border is utilized for hiding a part of the touch panel, which is not expected to be viewed (e.g. the insulation layer and the sensing wires). However, a disadvantage that the additional border on the cover of a product needs to be reserved is also caused. On the other hand, another conventional method is also provided to additionally form a non-transparent material above the insulation layer and the sensing wire to hide the insulation layer and the sensing wire, such that the insulation layer and the sensing wire are not visually exposed to an outside.
Additionally, if an electronic device assembled with the touch panel is required to provide a wireless functionality, such as wireless call or wireless data transmission, the electronic device must additionally configure components of a wireless processing circuit, and an antenna, etc. In order to have a better transceiving capability for an antenna, the antenna is usually hanged on an outside or attached in an inside of a mechanical component of the electronic device. However, with such a configuring method, the antenna may still be affected by the mechanical component to cause signal attenuation. Moreover, since the antenna is not effectively integrated in the electronic device, the electronic device provided for a general consumer to use is still having space to be further reduced in volume.
Thus, providing a touch panel and a related electronic device capable of integrating the antenna and avoiding the antenna to be visually exposed to an outside has become an important topic.